The Unrecorded Story
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: The unrecorded encounter in the history between Frey and Lazlo.


Frey stretched his body after a long day of work. He walked to the balcony to catch some fresh air, eyes directed to the beautiful Feitas River.

The sunset reminded him of a lot of things, including that event happened in a small deserted island.

It was an event that had never been recorded in history. It only carved in Frey and few others' mind. Sometimes when he got a break from his duty, he would think about that event, and wondered how's the guy now.

"Commander?"

A soft voice caught his attention. He turned around and found the one who talked to him was none other than Lyon. She had a worried look on her face as she walked closer to him.

"Are you feeling alright, Commander?"

"I'm just taking a break." Frey assured her. He didn't want Lyon to worry about him. "I'm thinking of something."

"Oh? What is it?" Lyon asked with raised brows. She was curios.

"Do you remember the time we headed to Nirva Island?"

"...The time before Queen's Coronation, right? There's no way I'll forget about it. We met Admiral Skald and Lady Bernadette there."

Thinking about the past, Lyon chuckled. She remembered how Bernadette played right on her father's hand. Everything happened there was quite a memory.

"Yeah, it's hard to forget about it." Frey smiled. "And during the night we spend at Nirva Island, I fell into the sea."

Hearing that, Lyon stunned. It was the memory she never wanted to remember.

After helping Admiral Sklad and Lady Bernadette to catch the pirates, they spent a night at Nirva Island. During that night, the two of them went out to take a walk at the town and harbour, and then Frey fell into the water and washed away.

"Commander, I'm so sorry for that accident! I was your bodyguard, yet I let my guard down! I even watched you disappeared into the sea without doing anything!" Lyon's face turned green. She hugged her head and bowed before Frey, apologizing repeatedly.

"Lyon...I'm not trying to blame you." Frey smiled bitterly. "It's just that...I can't help but remember about the guy who saved me."

"Oh..." Lyon fell into silence. She remembered about the guy who saved the prince, but she barely knew about him, and the Commander seemed to be the same. "Speaking of which...what happened during your time at the deserted island, Commander?"

Staring at the amber sky, Frey started to recall the small event.

* * *

After helping Admiral Skald and Lady Bernadette to catch the pirates, they decided to stay at Nirva Island for a night since the day started to darken. The night at Nirva Island was completely different with Falena. To understanding more about Island Nation, he and Lyon decided to explore the town. After getting permission from George, their guardian, the two of them went off excitedly.

They first explored the town, asking people about Island Nation and Admiral Skald. Just as George said, Admiral Sklad was loved by his people, fear by the pirates. They also learned the history of Island Nation, like how the nation was built, and who was the one to form the nation. Frey had to admit, he learned a lot in this place.

By the time they went back, Frey stopped by the harbour. Wind blew, brushing his face. Frey closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. How long since he relaxed under the wind? Since the war started, he had to run to all the places to gather forces and support. Sometimes, he was tired of that. However, he couldn't surrender, at least for Lym's sake.

"Prince, you're too near to the water." Lyon reminded him, hoping he could stay out of the sea. But…

"It's alright, Lyon. The wind is comfortable." The wind is getting stronger, but Frey didn't mind at all.

"Prince..."

Seeing the worried face of Lyon, Frey sighed and decided to get back to the inn. He felt bad for making her worried.

"Alright Lyon, let's -"

Just as he took a step, the water splashed behind him. Like a sea monster, the water dragged Frey into the sea, consuming him.

Lyon let out a gasp, reaching her hand to Frey -

The last thing he heard, it was a scream from Lyon.

… …

He didn't know how he ended up on the island. When he's awake, the first light that pierced into eyes was the light of the fire.

"Great that you're awake."

Frey startled and jerked up. He looked at the source of the voice and found a boy similar to his age at his opposite position. It was dark, but Frey could see he had greyish brown hair, and a red bandana tied on his forehead.

"Feeling alright?"

Frey hesitated for a while before nodding. Aside from heavy head and body, he didn't feel any pain. It seemed he didn't get injured.

"Where...am I?"

Frey looked around. He remembered he fell into the sea. The last thing he saw was the shocked face of Lyon. She must be panicking now. He felt bad for not listening to her. And now, this was the result.

He let out a sigh.

It seemed he was on a small island. He didn't see anyone aside from the boy. A deserted island, maybe?

"This is the place I live. You've been washed near this island, so I picked you up."

The boy passed a cup of water to Frey, which Frey gladly accepted it.

Strange. The boy looked around the same age as him, but his aura didn't seem to be the case. He was...more experienced than him, than anyone he knew. He was not ordinary. The boy's blue ocean eyes were especially standing out in the night. They were calm and peaceful, and this made Frey felt comfortable.

He drank the water in silence. When the water touched his mouth, he felt that he was thirstier than he had ever thought. He finished the cup of water in an instant, and wanted more.

The boy saw through that, kept filing his cup full. He let out a small chuckle watching at Frey.

"Thank you...um..."

"Lazlo. Just call me that." The boy said.

"Thank you for saving me, Lazlo. My name is Frey." Frey uttered a sigh as his throat wasn't suffer anymore.

The sky was dark. He remembered Lyon's face when he fell into the water. She must be worried sick. He wondered how were the others since then. How long since he passed out?

"Don't worry. This island isn't too far from Nirva Island. They will be here in no time."

Lazlo said without looking at Frey. Instead, he pointed to the island that covered in a shade of light. That was the light of the Nirva Lighthouse, Frey recognized it. He felt relaxed after realizing the fact.

"Frey...Freyjadour Falenas, huh?" Out of the blue, Lazlo mentioned Frey's full name.

Frey turned his head to Lazlo in instant, widening his eyes in shock. At the same time, he alerted and prepared to defend if Lazlo attacked him.

"I have no intention to hurt you. If I want to, you're dead by now." Lazlo raised his hands, letting out a smile. Still, Frey didn't let his guard down. "I've heard that a VIP from Falena arrived at Nirva Island...never thought will be the prince himself."

Frey frowned.

His arrival should be a secret. His meeting with Admiral wasn't official at all. How did Lazlo know about this? And the more was...how Lazlo knew his arrival at Nirva Island when Lazlo resided at this deserted island?

"...How did you know about this?" Frey asked, alerted.

"I use to travel to Nirva Island when needed. Not surprised, I guess." Lazlo simply shrugged. "Sometimes, it's an inconvenience to live in a deserted island."

Hearing that, Frey raised a brow.

"...Then, why are you living here?" Lazlo could live on Nirva Island like everyone else. He didn't have to live on a deserted island all by himself.

Shrugging, Lazlo scratched his cheek, smiling bitterly.

"Part of the reason because I want to avoid meeting with someone who keeps looking for me. Well...there are other reasons as well."

Obviously, Lazlo tried to skip the topic. Frey understood that people had one or two things wanted to keep for themselves. It was the same for Frey.

"So...you choose to live alone on a deserted island?"

"I use to it. It is an inconvenience, but this is the freedom and experience you can never gain when people are around you." Lazlo raised a soft smile.

He was sure a weird guy. He was young, but he seemed to experience many things - things that Frey could never learn in this age.

Frey suddenly felt depressed. He knew he was immature and lacked experience in dealing with things. That's why aunt and the others were worried about him. He had tried his best to do and learn, knowing this was the path he must have gone through to turn into an adult.

While Frey was pondering, Lazlo passed a bowl to him. It smelled good, and his stomach growled immediately.

"You're hungry, I guess?" Chuckling, Lazlo insisted Frey to take the bowl. "I cooked while you passed out. I think you'll need it once awaken."

Lazlo offered the bowl of soup and put it on Frey's hand when Frey hesitated whether to accept it or not. The bowl of soup smelled so good that Frey knew his stomach was growling for it. Sighing, he took a sip of the soup, and surprisingly, it was tastier than imagined.

Like the water, he couldn't resist the need of his stomach and dig into the soup, wanting more until he couldn't afford. Lazlo seemed satisfied that Frey loved the soup, kept smiling.

"You can stay here until your friends come for you. However..." Lazlo looked to the other side, narrowing his eyes.

Looking to the same direction, Frey heard some voices. Instantly, Lazlo sprayed some soil to die out the fire and signaled Frey to stay quiet.

Following Lazlo's signal, they silently trailed to the source of voices, hiding behind a big stone.

From what they could see, a bunch of pirates were gathered at the island with few boats.

"Hey...they aren't coming back."

"Skald must have them now!"

"No doubt he's here to hunt us down!"

"Tch...we have to get them back. Hey there, get ready. We have to take moves before dawn!"

Dragging Frey along, Lazlo got back to the spot they were a moment ago.

"...Looks like some friends got onboard the island. It seems they want to attack Nirva Island. Any idea how this could be?"

Knowing that this could lead to worsen case, Frey told Lazlo about the encounter happened on the Nirva Island. It seemed those pirates were the same gang that attack the Nirva Lighthouse. No doubt they wanted to save their crews.

"I see..." Sighing, Lazlo rubbed his nose bridge. He couldn't help but let out a smile. "I'm kinda understanding why those pirates are so alerted. Well...I don't think they can do anything while Skald is at Nirva Island."

"You're not going to help?" Shocking, Frey asked. He couldn't believe what he heard.

Lazlo raised his brows in doubt.

"Do you want to help?"

"That's for certain." Frey answered without hesitation.

Hearing that, Lazlo didn't respond to it. Frey looked determined, he could read from his eyes. But it wasn't enough to convince Lazlo to lend his strength.

"...Why? This is the problem of Island Nation. You have nothing to do with it."

Why?

What's that question? Helping those in need was for certain. Reason was needless.

Frey lifted his head, but was shocked by the sight received from Lazlo. For a moment, he was speechless.

"...I will lend you my strength depends on your answer, **Freyjadour Falenas**."

Then, Frey realized it. Lazlo wanted the answer from him, not as a prince, but as he himself, as Freyjadour Falenas.

Helping those in need...but was that really what he thought? Reason was needless...was that so? He didn't know, but he wanted to help. It's true he had nothing to do with this, but he wanted to help, that's for certain. If he couldn't help the others, how would he help Lym?

"I..." Frey gulped, feeling the dry throat. His voice was husky. "I don't know, but I want to help. Isn't that enough as a reason?"

Immediately, Lazlo raised his brows. Staring at the boy, his lips crooked into a big smile.

"...Alright."

Following behind Lazlo, the two of them once again hid behind the big stone. The pirates were busy preparing for a surprise attack, but it was the same for Frey and Lazlo.

"We will attack them from two sides. Be careful not to put yourself in danger." Lazlo said timidly. With a nod from Frey, Lazlo set out to the other side.

Alright, it was time to do it.

He held tightly on his Tri-nunchaku, taking a peek from the big stone. He could see one pirate was there with his back facing Frey, while another one was walking away. This was the best chance to take move. Without hesitation, Frey launched out, knocking the pirate down.

Next, he followed the other pirate, trying to sustain his pace as much as he could. The pirate seemed to sense someone behind him and took a peek to his back. Before the pirate did so, Frey quickly knocked him down. Unlike the previous, this time someone saw Frey.

"Hey guys, intruder!"

"What!?"

Frey cursed. He heard some screams from the other side. Frey knew it was done by Lazlo. While the pirates were still shocked, Frey quickly separated his Tri-nunchaku and stroke.

"Boss, there's another intruder here!"

"Dammit!" The boss cursed, but immediately calm down. "You guys take care of the other side. The rest, take this kid!"

"Yeah boss!"

With the order, the pirates circled Frey. This was not good, but Frey was not afraid. His left hand let out some green soft light, and the surrounding quickly covered by mist. In instant, some of the pirates fell asleep.

"Wind of Sleep."

It wasn't powerful, but it helped to reduce strikers. With this number of them, Frey knew he wouldn't lose. Taking a step forward, Frey stroke out.

At the corner of his eye, Frey could see Lazlo was knocking the pirates down leisurely. He barely used any trick or rune power, but simply his skills. Sighing, Frey looked away from Lazlo and concentrated on the enemies before him.

For now, he needed to take them down.

The pirates went down in no time. Frey panted lightly, wiping some of the sweat on his forehead. Meanwhile, Lazlo walked closer to him. Frey noticed the boy didn't sweat a bit when dealing with this amount of pirates. It seemed Lazlo was stronger than expected. Frey was quite a shock, and he felt he had underestimated the Island Nation boy.

Lazlo passed some ropes to him, moving his sight to the boss.

"Your crew is down. Do you still want to continue this?"

The boss's face turned green and white. He never expected his crew would lose to the two of them. They're at least 15 people here! How could they possibly defeat so many of them!?

"You…!" Boss cursed, unsheathed the weapon.

Seeing that, Lazlo narrowed his eyes. He thought the boss would just surrender, but it seemed he was wrong.

Frey saw it and ready to fight. When he was about to make his move, Lazlo suddenly stopped him.

"Lazlo?"

"Wait...something is coming this way..."

Just as Frey frowned, few Giant Crabs appeared from the other side of the island. The Giant Crabs found the intruders and immediately they stroke.

"G-Giant Crab!?" Boss screamed, dropped the weapon and ran.

"What are they?"

"These Giant Crabs use to live on the island. The soup you ate was made from them." Shrugging, Lazlo let out a bitter smile. "Looks like the voices drew their attention."

As Lazlo explained, boss was blocked by a Giant Crab. He squeaked, intending to run from the other side. However, another Giant Crab blocked his way before he could do it.

"Lazlo, there are more Giant Crabs here." Frey said, turning to his back. "There are too many of them. What should we do now?"

Lazlo frowned, examining the surrounding. They were surrounded by Giant Crabs now. If he remembered correctly, this place was near to the Giant Crabs' nest. The Giant Crabs might think they came to hunt them.

After all, he used to hunt them everyday.

Feeling amused, Lazlo let out a small chuckle.

"Leave it to me. Frey, you stay here."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Frey, Lazlo stepped out and raised his left hand.

"Since you're all here...I'll just make you all as my lunch."

Lazlo raised his left hand to the mid-air. A flash of red light illuminated from his left palm, and the surrounding air changed.

Alerted, Frey looked around. He found the Giant Crab started panicked. A chill raised from his back, and immediately he felt his body was wrapped with a layer of sweat. This was a sign of immediate alert.

The air seemed to fill with color - the dark red, the color like the thickened blood. Frey thought it might just be an illusion, until he lifted his head to the sky. Although it's nearly dawn, he still found the top of him had truly turned to blood red color.

The sky was covered by a thick shade of bloody dark red. Few swords pierced out from the cloud, directly stabbed to the Giant Crab without mercy. Each time the swords pierced, Frey couldn't stop himself from trembling. He didn't know what the swords were, or what Lazlo did, but the swords wrapped with fierce. The Giant Crabs were like some naked prisoners to be punished.

Inhaling deeply, Frey looked at the boy, feeling more and more suspicious. There must be some stories behind the boy, yet Frey unable to see through him. They looked around the same age, yet the experiences of the boy completely went the opposite. More importantly, the power he used was definitely unusual.

The sky back to normal, Frey felt he no longer suffered the difficulty to breathe. The Giant Crabs were dead, while the mystery swords were gone. Lazlo turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Well, it's all done." He walked to the boss, who already unconscious at this moment and tied him up.

"Do you always do this?" Frey asked. "I mean...dealing with the Giant Crabs."

If there was only one Giant Crab, Frey could defeat it alone, no doubt. But with few Giant Crabs, he had no confidence at all. Maybe with others' help, he could do it, but definitely not alone.

"Yeah, I have used to it. Once you get used to it, they are a piece of cake." Smiling, Lazlo ignored the prince's suspicious glare. In truth, he already killed uncountable Giant Crabs. "You prevented a surprised attack happens in Nirva Island. Cheer up."

Staring at Lazlo's back, Frey let out a bitter smile. Without Lazlo, could he really do this? He fully understood the lack of power and ability doing things alone. However, he still felt...helpless.

Not knowing what the prince was thinking, Lazlo simply turned to him and asked.

"Mind lending me a helping hand?" Lazlo pointed at the corpses of the Giant Crabs.

* * *

Finished the crab soup, Frey wiped his mouth in satisfaction. He saw Lazlo sat down with a bird on hand, wandering what the boy did, and what the bird for.

"What is this bird?"

"A vessel bird, one of the communication tools in Island Nation." Lazlo took a glance at the piece of paper on hand, letting go of the vessel bird. "Good news, your friends are on the way here."

Hearing that, Frey felt the worries lifted. He knew Lyon must be worried sick. He hoped the girl would feel at ease, even just a little.

"How about you? Are you going to stay at this island?"

Lazlo pondered for a while.

"...I'll go to Nirva Island. I'll have to clear up those things." He pointed to the Giant Crabs corpses. "Even I eat a lot, I can't finish them by myself. I'm going to sell them. Besides, he found me."

Stunning, Frey recalled Lazlo said he was avoiding someone from finding him. Who was he avoiding, and why?

As Frey wandering, Lazlo looked out to the sea, squinting his ocean blue eyes.

"Look Frey, they are here."

At the same time, Frey heard Lyon's voice who was calling for him out loud. The eyes of the girl was swollen, and cried once again in ease.

"What a fate! I never thought you're the one who saved the prince, Lazlo." Seeing Lazlo, Admiral Skald let out a bold laugh, to which Lazlo sighed and grimaced.

Frey raised a brow, taking a glance at Lazlo.

He knew Admiral Skald? If this was true, it wasn't surprised that Lazlo knew his identity from the start. But judging from the boy's look, he didn't seem happy to meet Admiral Skald. Could it be...Admiral Skald was the one Lazlo avoided?

Who exactly Lazlo was?

This question kept lingering in his mind.

How Lazlo knew Admiral Skald? What's the relationship between them? Why Lazlo avoided Admiral Skald...all the questions gave him a headache.

"Prince!"

Lifting his head, Frey saw Lyon ran to him with tears in her eyes. Sighing, he wiped off her tears, telling her not to worry.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

After comforting his bodyguard, his eyes directed to Lazlo and Admiral Skald.

"I have finally found you. Never thought you actually hide in a place so close to Nirva Island."

Lazlo shrugged. "The most dangerous place is the safest place."

"Haha, that's damn true." Skald laughed. "So, how is it?"

"I thought I rejected the offer for times." Sighing, Lazlo frowned.

"I can help you to hide your identity."

"I refuse." Lazlo shook, looked determined. "I enjoy my life now. I don't want to be bound by the rules of the position. And don't make me repeat how dangerous I am in the position of a nation."

Knowing he was unable to convince the boy, Admiral Skald let out a sigh.

"You're such a thick-headed."

"You're the same." Lazlo rolled his eyes.

Although Frey didn't understand the conversation, but he was shocked by the leisureliness of the boy. Admiral Skald was bold and open-minded, he knew it. Still, Skald was the top person in Island Nation. His position was no different than the Queen of Falena. But Lazlo was so leisurely as if talking to an old friend. How could Frey remain calm in front of this fact?

At the same time, another person was just as shocked as Frey. She descended from the ship, standing near Frey and Lyon and listening to the conversation as well.

It was Bernadette Egan.

She knew Admiral was looking for someone privately. She did offer her help to Admiral, but Admiral refused and wanted to look by himself. She knew only little information of the person. Sometimes she wondered what's the relationship between Admiral and the person.

Judging from the conversation, the boy should be the person Admiral was looking for. She never expected the person looked so young - younger than her, or just about the same age as prince.

"What's wrong, Lady Bernadette?" George found the unusualness of the woman, asked.

"N-No. It's nothing." Lifting an unnatural smile, Bernadette averted her gaze. "Who is that boy, Your Highness?"

"He's Lazlo, the one who picked me up from the sea." Frey answered. "By the way...he seems to pass the message to you a while ago. What took you so long to come here?"

"Please forgive us, Your Highness. Actually...we received info that the pirates would come to rescue their men. To avoid any danger, we decided to stay still at Nirva Island to observe."

"About that, Lazlo and I already..."

"Yes, we received the info from the vessel bird. Your Highness, you save our people again. I don't know how to express my sincere to you, but...thank you." Bernadette bowed.

"Don't mention it." Frey scratched his cheek.

"Lazlo did mostly the works. Look at the Giant Crabs there? He was the one killed all those Giant Crabs."

The others looked at the corpses, eyes widened. Giant Crabs weren't any typical monster in Island Nation, but they were sure one of the toughest.

Giant Crabs had tough shell which help to defend, and their pliers were specially for killing. They were sure one of the top dangerous monsters in the list.

"If that's the case, he's quite talented." George smirked, seemed impressed.

"Well then, enough of the talk. Can take along with those to Nirva Island? I'm gonna sell them." Lazlo pointed to the Giant Crabs and said, not letting Skald to convince him anymore.

He never really wanted to lend his hand to Skald, after all. No matter what he offered.

Skald raised his brows, eyes shined and smirked.

"I'll take them all, no worries!"

"...You better sell me according to the market price." Rolling his eyes, he walked to Frey, looking at Bernadette. "You must be Lady Bernadette. Nice to meet you."

"...Greeting." Bernadette bowed, at the same time tried to observe the boy. However, she failed. She couldn't see through the boy. He was so mysterious, without a hint she could find from him.

Lazlo didn't mind if Bernadette tried to find anything from him. He simply smiled, ignoring the stares from the woman and the people around. He turned to Admiral Skald.

"Shall we depart?"

"Are you leaving again?" On the way onboard the ship, Admiral asked Lazlo.

"If I don't, you'll probably keep disturbing me until I surrender." Lazlo shot a glare at the bold man. "I'm not letting you do that."

And then, Lyon choked out a small laughter. One after another, George also crooked his lips to a big smile. Seeing that, Frey couldn't hold his laughter and laughed.

How funny to hear the Admiral, a top person of a nation in the childish manner. Knowing the reason they laughed, Lazlo let out a grin as well.

After they arrived at Nirva Island, George informed it's about time they should head back to Falena. Their visit to Nirva Island wasn't official, and this prompted them not to stay away from Felena too long. If it's not because of the incident, they should have been on the way back to Falena.

"Looks like it's the time we say goodbye." Lazlo said. "I know a war is spreading in your country. As a prince, you're standing in a difficult position to fight against your sister."

Once again, it proved that Lazlo was someone unusual who clearly knew what was going on the land of Falena. Frey started to feel numb on the shocks one after another.

Not waiting for the response, Lazlo continued.

"Remember, don't lose your sight. Don't be blind by the things in front of your eyes. Trust yourself and your friends."

Frey had no idea why Lazlo told him this. However, he felt sincere in his words, from the way he wanted to encourage him. Frey held his fist tight, taking a glance on from Lyon, George, Admiral Skald to Bernadette and back to Lazlo. Then, he nodded firmly.

"Will you visit Falena?" Frey asked. "I mean, after the war ended."

Lazlo grinned.

"Why not?"

* * *

Frey shook his head. Up until now, he still didn't understand Lazlo a bit. But Frey was the one went through the toughness of the war, he now fully understand the encouraged words Lazlo said. He dared to suspect that Lazlo could be someone experienced the same.

"Brother, what are you doing here with Lyon?" Poking her head out, the Queen of Falena - Lymlesia pouted.

Smiling at his sister's cuteness, Frey patted her head.

"It's just a story that happened in the past."

"Aww...this is not fair! I want to hear it too!"

"Alright, don't get mad at me." Chuckling, Frey comforted his sister.

Ever since Lym inherited the crown, she would always tug Frey and the others along to tell her any interesting stories during the times she wasn't around. She was a Queen, but she's still merely a child.

"Hey my Queen...commander is having his time with Lyon. You're just disturbing them." Miakis stepped into the room, about to drag the little girl out, while teasing the other two.

"Huh? Am I disturbing you two?" Lym eyed on the two, raising her brows.

Lyon shot Miakis a glare, blushing.

"Don't listen to her, Your Majesty! I-It's not like that...!"

Frey averted his eyes to the other side, unable to hide the embarrassing of his face.

"N-No, not at all." He brought Lym to the seat and poured a cup of hot tea. "I don't mind repeat it again if you really want to listen to it." He shot a glare to the mischief Queen Knight.

"Miakis, you want to come along?"

"Well, how could you leave me out of this?" Miakis grinned, pulling a chair to the side of the Queen and sat down.

"Hurry up and tell me, brother!" Lym stared at him with shining eyes, hoping he could start now.

Seeing that, Frey settled himself to the seat and repeated the story again.

Peace filled the room, with some laughter and joyous, marking the end of a day.

... ...

Another day with patrolling the city.

Although Frey was the Commander of Queen Knight, he would patrol the town as frequently as he could. Lym wasn't convenient to visit the town, but he could. Understanding the life of the people was important to the Queen, and he was more than willing to do this behalf of Lym.

Today, Lyon accompany him to the town. Since he became the Commander of Queen Knight, Lyon was officially a Queen Knight. But she still remained her previous manner - which she was more than willingly - to stay near him as his bodyguard. Frey had reminded her few times that she needn't do this, but the girl insisted. She would only leave his side when there were missions.

Anyway, Frey was used to have her by side -in many ways. He didn't mind that. The most important was the other Queen Knights weren't mind as well, since they all knew both of them were attached to each other.

"Commander, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm still full." Frey smiled. "I'm glad that Falena is recovered well since the war ended."

"Yes. it recovers faster and better than we expected." Lyon nodded.

Frey hoped this would last forever, although it was merely his personal wish. Deep down he hoped the war would never happen again. As the person who involved in the previous war, he knew how grief the war could be. Losing those important were heart breaking, and Frey never wanted to experience it again.

He grasped the hand of the girl, feeling at ease. Lyon stared at their hands, couldn't help but blushed. She let Frey leaded the way, following him with a smile.

The sunset dyed the Feitas River to golden color. Both of them stood at the bridge, enjoying the sea wind and the peaceful moment.

At the same time, a person walked across the bridge, stopping near the couple.

Seeing the silver-haired boy turned into a mature man, the person was amused.

"Hey, mind telling me where to meet the Commander of Queen Knight?"

Hearing the voice, Frey and Lyon turned to their back and -

Gasped.

"You're-"

"It's been some times, huh?" The grayish brown-haired boy grinned. "What should I call you? Prince or Commander?"

Frey opened his mouth, unable to speak a word. Staring at the boy's grin, at last he burst out a small laugh.

"...Well, I'll rather you call me Frey, as a friend."

The boy looked the same since their last meet at Nirva Island. How unexpected to meet him in Falena, but it just felt normal to see him here.

After all, Frey was the one to invite him to the nation beforehand.

"Well then, as you wish, my friend."

"Welcome to Falena, Lazlo." As the Commander of Queen Knight, Frey represented the Queen of Falena to welcome his friend to visit the nation.

The boy - Lazlo carried the luggage to his back, shaking his hand.

The three of them exchanged a smile. As the host of the nation, Frey and Lyon led the way to the castle.

The day went dark, but the peaceful of Falena would last.


End file.
